For Whom the Wedding Bell Tolls
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Lionel are both excited and nervous for the most important day of their lives: their wedding day. They invite just about everyone they've met from their adventures over the years.


**Happy 800 stories, everybody!**

* * *

Lionel Schwartz was, on all accounts, not the type of person to exude fear in the prescience of danger; perhaps it was because he'd been through worse. Hell, on a few occasions, he'd managed to successfully laugh in danger's face, and escape with his body intact. Of course, this was a day that he had been preparing himself for these past six months. It would be the test of all tests, one that would undoubtedly push him to his limits in mind, body, and soul. Today was the day that he was finally getting married to Cherry Butler, the 'Perky Goth' of their bizarre, unusual, zany group of friends. But of course... He wasn't feeling any fear or worry. Not even uncertainty. He'd been mentally prepping himself for this day for the past six months, and he was ready. Atticus came to see Lionel, almost in a mysterious way as he knew Cherry better than anyone.

"Oh, hey Atticus!" Lionel waved. "You sure startled me!"

"Oh, sorry about that, Lionel," Atticus replied. "I just thought I'd come check to see how you're doing."

"Eh, I'm doing fine," Lionel replied. "Just getting ready for tomorrow's big event! And the Bachelor Party is gonna be AWESOME!"

"Uh-huh," Atticus smiled. "Thanks for letting Thor come too. A little sad he and Cherry couldn't work out like he had dreamed, but at least he's being a good sport."

"Hey, no problem," Lionel replied. "I still consider him a friend, no matter what."

Atticus smiled, shaking hands with Lionel firmly. "I give you my blessing as Cherry's surrogate brother."

"Thanks," Lionel nodded. "That's all I ask. But what's planned for the bachelor party?"

"Well, there's gonna be some drinks... Hopefully some don't overdo it... A little show..." Atticus listed from the paper he was given. "A nice big cake."

"Hmm... Never been a cake fan, but alright," Lionel shrugged. "You guys can have it if you want."

"I just want us to have some good, clean fun," Atticus smiled. "Also... I hope this turns out better than Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding."

"No kidding," Lionel replied. "Took them the whole story to get to the end of it!"

"No kidding," Atticus said. "Plus, I felt confused. I thought they already got married after the first time we met them, so when we faced the return of Jafar, they told us otherwise, and then we finally got to become guests to their wedding after seeing Jafar again, but that time with Hades! ...Which hasn't been written yet because no one asked for it."

"Don't tempt them," Lionel replied. "They're looking."

"They're always watching..." Atticus's eyes darted back and forth. "Anyway, sorry to bother you... Uh, I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Nah, man, you caught me at a good time," Lionel replied. "Just finished setting my alarm for 9:00 AM tomorrow, when I wake up and get ready for the Big Day. After all, I got 12 hours until then, so other than my B Party, the schedule is clear!"

"Very good," Atticus smiled. "I just know this will be a wedding for all of us to remember!"

"And for all the RIGHT reasons!" Lionel added.

Atticus gave a small smile to Lionel as he felt excited.

"So, what should we do first?" Lionel asked him.

"Well, all I can say is clear the schedule for the big day, and have the guys come over." Atticus suggested.

"Good idea! And I already have 1 half of that taken care of!" Lionel replied.

"Oh, good." Atticus smiled to that.

So Lionel proceeded to contact all their male friends and invited them over. Atticus smiled as he helped Lionel out a bit. So he informed the others of what was happening, and their plans for the bachelor party.

"All right! Bachelor party!" Thor laughed and cheered. "So awesome, brah!"

"Yup," Atticus replied. "And as groomsmen, we all get to pitch in and help!"

"I'm gonna make this the best bachelor party ever!" Thor said. "I've never been to one, but I've seen a bunch on TV!"

"You don't say..." Patch noted sheepishly.

"Still surprised Cherry invited the Disney Princesses..." Thor said. "I didn't think she would."

"Well, they had a big impact on us both growing up with these adventures," Atticus said. "Also, this way, Lionel can get to know them better. I can't think of a single Disney Princess who would even be left out."

* * *

**_Meanwhile in a bland, forgotten void..._**

"WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY REMEMBER ME?!" Princess Eilonwy cried out.

* * *

**_Back with the guys..._**

"Yes, sir, not a single one!" Atticus continued proudly.

"You sure you didn't forget anyone?" Lionel asked. "Black Cauldron was a pretty cool movie..."

"Hmm..." Atticus paused in thought before taking out a list of invites that Cherry wanted. "Ariel... Belle... Cinderella... Oh, snap!" he then quickly wrote out an invite to send over to somewhere else real quick.

"Good on ya, man!" Lionel remarked.

"The Princesses meant a lot to Cherry," Atticus smiled. "Especially Belle."

"I can see why." Lionel replied understandingly.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Atticus beamed before taking out the enchanted mirror to check on Cherry. "I wonder how our little bride to be is doing?"

"Who can say?" Patch asked.

"This can." Atticus said.

The mirror soon flashed to show what Cherry was up to right now.

* * *

"Ohm..." Cherry seemed to be meditating as Selina was there with her. "Ohm... Oh-MY GOSH!" she then panicked and ran around, freaking out. "I'm getting married! I'm getting married! What am I gonna do?!" she then picked up Isis and shook the cat. "What am I gonna do?!"

"Kitten... Calm down," Selina replied. "I know you're nervous... But this is why bachelorette parties were made."

Cherry soon tried to calm down once she sat with her aunt.

"There... Just breathe deeply." Selina advised.

Cherry soon took a deep breath. Nothing happened, but Cherry soon looked lightheaded.

"Now breathe out!" Selina told her.

Cherry then breathed out.

"Now... In and out... Slowly." Selina replied.

Cherry soon began to do just that to relax herself. Isis purred and nuzzled up to Cherry out of comfort.

"There..." Selina replied. "Feel better now?"

"A little bit..." Cherry said. "I just can't believe I'm getting married."

"Well, believe it," Sabrina replied. "Besides, Mo, the girls, and I have your back!"

"I suppose so..." Cherry said, a bit shakily. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it though."

"No problem!" Mo replied. "Gotta make sure you don't get cold feet!"

Cherry soon saw that her feet were actual ice cubes now.

"Welcome to my world." Sabrina gave a small smirk to that.

"Not funny, Brina." Cherry pouted.

Sabrina shrugged at that. Cherry soon stood up and went up to the bathroom sink and splashed some cold water in her face.

"Everyone gets nervous, Kitten, but you shouldn't let it bother you too much." Selina advised.

"Yeah, you've been through tougher stuff than this!" Mo replied. "You can do this, girl!"

"I suppose you guys are right," Cherry gave a small smile to them. "Thanks."

"Now let's get this bachelorette party started!" Mo whooped as she and Darla slapped fives.

"All right, let's do it." Cherry said.

* * *

They all soon came downstairs, and waiting for them were the famous Disney Princesses.

"Glad to see you all." Mo beamed.

"Thank you for having us," Belle smiled. "It's nice to be here."

"This reminds me of when we saw Vanellope again and she met you guys." Cherry said to the Disney Princesses who were also old friends of hers.

"Oh, yeah, Lionel had fun with that one." Mo chuckled.

"Of course he did," Cherry said. "Thank you all for coming... Uh... I really appreciate it."

"Well, you were always there for us." Cinderella smiled.

"And now we'll be here for you!" Snow White added.

"So, uh, what do people do at a bachelorette party?" Cherry asked.

"Um... We were hoping you could tell us." Aurora replied.

"Well, they basically have a huge night of fun before the bride gets married." Mo explained.

"So, uh, what do you guys wanna do?" Cherry asked her guests.

"Hey, whatever you wanna do that you consider fun!" Mo replied.

"Um... Okay..." Cherry said. "I guess I could think about this for a minute."

"Maybe your wedding could have some paper lanterns," Mulan smiled. "It's a wonderful tradition."

"Good to know." Mo replied.

"I think maybe we could have some others to accompany us." Snow White said.

"Uh, no, that's okay-" Cherry spoke up.

Snow White soon began to sing which brought in woodland animals of the forest.

"Ugh, THIS again." Rapunzel sighed.

"Are they going to fight?" Angel asked Mo.

"I sure hope not." Mo replied.

"You wanna say something, Blondie?" Snow White seemed to glare to Rapunzel.

"I'm not saying I WANT to," Rapunzel replied. "Maybe I think that singing to summon forest animals is overrated. I mean, Cherry clearly doesn't want it. After all, this is supposed to be about her!"

"Thanks, Rapunzel." Cherry said.

"Sure thing," Rapunzel smiled. "What're friends for?"

"Ooh! Why don't we make Cherry into a Disney Princess like us for a little makeover session?" Ariel beamed as she took a hold of Cherry.

"Uh..." Cherry's eyes widened.

"Maybe something else, Ariel?" Belle suggested.

"Oh... Alright." Ariel shrugged.

"I guess you guys could give me some advice..." Cherry said. "I mean... I'm a little nervous about getting married. You all make it look so easy with your happy endings and living happily ever after."

"Well, sure!" Jasmine replied. "You helped us, now we can do the same for YOU!"

"And maybe reconsider the makeover?" Ariel asked. "Who knows? Lionel might like it~"

Cherry looked a bit thoughtful from that, wondering what that would look like.

"Well...?" asked Kida.

"Um... All right, let's do some makeovers for the heck of it," Cherry shrugged. "I'm no girly girl, but I'm not a tomboy either, Kid... Kida... Kid..."

"I told you, just call me Kida," The Atlantian princess reminded. "Kidagakash is just too hard for others."

"Especially Milo." Cherry smirked.

"True." Kida replied with a smile.

Cherry soon sat down in a chair and was surrounded by the Disney Princesses.

"Now, let's have some good old-fashioned girl fun!" Tiana smiled.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly, but she decided to put up with the makeover.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Atticus had a checklist as he wanted this to be perfect for Lionel. Patch helped out the best that he could since Lionel was their friend. Surprisingly, to correspond to the Disney Princesses showing up for Cherry, the Disney Princes showed up to pitch in as well.

"Hey, there, buddy." Adam smiled as he put Atticus into a headlock.

"Gah! Oh, hey, Adam," Atticus smiled back to the former beast. "Glad you could make it."

"Like I would have missed THIS!" Adam replied with a laugh.

Atticus laughed with him as Adam soon let go as he came to join the party.

"Hey, man, how's it going?" Kuzco asked as he came over.

"Oh, hi, Kuzco," Atticus said to the emperor. "Lionel, you know Kuzco, right?"

"Ah, yeah, I know about him," Lionel replied. "He was that snarky emperor who got turned into a llama!"

"Well, at least he knows the emperor part." Kuzco smirked.

Atticus rolled his eyes to that.

"Hey, always remember the important stuff, right?" Lionel chuckled.

"You said it," Kuzco smirked to him as he walked in. "By the way, congratulations. I dunno if I'll get married."

"If you can find someone who can put up with your... Expressive personality, then you got it made." Lionel replied.

Kuzco soon walked in along with the other Disney Princes.

"All right! Now it's a party!" Thor beamed.

"YEAH!" Patch whooped.

"Well, let's have some fun! I will provide the music!" Naveen smiled all around. "Uh, that alright with you, Lionel?"

"Sure, dude!" Lionel replied. "Let's P-A-R-T...WHY? BECAUSE WE GOTTA!"

"Ha! That's a good one!" Kuzco laughed as that seemed to be a winning joke for him.

"Thanks, there's more where that came from!" Lionel stated.

"Hey, now..." A voice said.

Everyone soon looked over.

"Don't start without me... Honorary son-in-law." Bruce smirked.

Lionel grinned in excitement. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Sorry, I was met with traffic." Bruce replied.

"At least you're here now!" Lionel replied.

"So, these must be your guests." Bruce said to the guys who were there.

"Uh, yeah," Atticus replied. "I thought it would be fun since Cherry has her own guests."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Thor nodded in agreement like a hyperactive dog.

"What they said." Lionel replied.

"Well, then, don't let me stop ya," Bruce smirked. "Let's have some fun then."

"All right!" Naveen beamed and soon began to play some music since he loved music.

* * *

And so they began jamming out and dancing. Though, Cinderella's prince seemed to be obsessed with things being neat and tidy.

"Okay... Someone's a clean-a-holic." Lionel commented.

"It's so unclean in here!" The prince cried out.

"Chill!" Kuzco told him. "Gosh, what's your problem, Chuck?"

"The name is _Charles_!" The prince replied.

"Wait, he has a NAME?!" Lionel asked.

"Sure he does," Adam replied. "I mean, I do."

"So do I," Snow White's prince added. "I'm Ferdinand."

"And I'm supposed to KNOW this shit beforehand?" Lionel asked. "Half of you don't get name-dropped in your movies!"

"It's okay, Lionel, we're all adjusting to this new lifestyle." Bruce told Lionel.

"I guess..." Lionel shrugged.

"Now, let's have some fun." Bruce smiled.

The others smiled to each other as they went back to having some guy fun.

"Ah... This is gonna work out just fine." Atticus smiled with Patch.

"Yup." Patch replied.

"Let's play a game," Kuzco smirked to Lionel. "Let's see how well you really know Cherry, huh? Kinda like a dating game thing?"

"Hmm... I dunno." Lionel paused in thought.

"I wanna see what this guy sees in Little Miss Dark and Gloomy." Kuzco said to the others who looked at him.

"Hmm... Okay." Lionel replied.

"I love it when Belle reads to me." Adam smiled.

"I love the way Cinderella keeps house even if she doesn't have to anymore." Charles smiled.

"I love it when Snow White sings... I just wanna sing with her..." Ferdinand beamed.

"I love... That Cherry has the guts to stay true to herself, even when others mock her," Lionel stated. "I respect that immensely."

Bruce gave a small smile upon hearing that.

"She's a great friend and sister." Atticus agreed.

The others all clapped at that.

"Cherry rules!" Thor beamed. "And you're gonna marry her! I'm so excited for you guys!"

"Thanks, man," Lionel smiled. "I'm happy to have you here."

"I know you will, but you better take good care of Cherry for me after your big day," Bruce smirked to Lionel. "She's pretty much my daughter at this point."

"You have my word." Lionel nodded.

Bruce and Lionel soon shook hands and the others applauded that.

"Ooh... That should be the cake..." Thor smirked as he soon heard the doorbell as he went to it, and soon wheeled in a big giant cake for Lionel.

"Hey, you guys can eat the cake." Lionel shrugged.

"It's not just any cake," Thor smirked to Lionel. "It's one of those cakes on TV with a dancing girl!"

Lionel sighed. "Oh, alright..."

"All right... Let's check this out then." Atticus said.

Thor soon brought in the cake and waited for something to happen, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Uh... Thor? Who baked this cake?" Atticus asked.

"Lurch from the Addams Family." Thor replied.

"...Was the girl in BEFORE Lurch baked the cake?" Atticus asked.

Thor looked over and soon opened the top and his face paled. "Ooh..."

Lionel just sighed. Thor grinned sheepishly and soon kicked the cake out the door.

"Well... THAT went badly." Lionel commented.

"I'm sorry, Lionel, I wanted you to have the best party ever," Thor frowned. "But I guess you aren't having much fun."

"Buddy, I'm just happy you tried your best." Lionel replied.

Thor gave a small sheepish smile.

"Besides, you tried and almost gave me indigestion!" Lionel then added.

"Okay, I'm just gonna walk away now." Thor smiled nervously and walked off, feeling sheepish.

"Alright, you enjoy yourself!" Patch replied.

* * *

The guys soon sat down together, having a little dinner together and Atticus put on some cartoons for Lionel since it was his big day and wanted to appease him since they would be technically brothers-in-law soon.

"Aw, thanks, guys," Lionel beamed. "This has definitely been an interesting day."

"It has, hasn't it?" Eric smiled.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Lionel replied. "It'll definitely make for an interesting story someday."

"I'm sure it will if you have kids," Adam commented. "Uh... Are you having children?"

"Yeah!" Lionel replied.

"Well, congratulations in advance," Adam smiled. "Feel free to visit too. Cherry always said that my place was like her home away from home."

"Funny, she said the same thing about mine." Bruce smirked.

"Well, she had connections with both of you!" Lionel shrugged. "So it's a given."

"Just message in advance," Adam chuckled. "Mrs. Potts can make a gourmet feast!"

"Neat-o!" Lionel remarked. "Good to know in case we visit!"

As the party winded down a bit, the guys decided to get going back home.

* * *

As they did, Cherry had a new hairstyle and got her nails done and had a bit of make-up on.

"Oh, Cherry, you look so divine." Elsa cooed to the perky goth.

"Uh... Thanks, I think." Cherry replied.

"You really make it work!" Anna replied. "Two thumbs up!"

"Heh..." Cherry gave a small polite smile to the Disney Princesses. "Thanks so much for coming... All of you... Even you, Eilonwy."

"You remembered me!" Eilonwy beamed before hugging Cherry.

"It was only a matter of time." Ariel shrugged.

Eilonwy hugged Cherry tightly, which resulted in a squeaky sound.

"Okay! Time to let go!" Cherry grunted.

"Sorry." Eilonwy replied as she backed off.

Cherry soon straightened herself out a bit. Belle stood by Cherry with a small smile.

"Are you sure I can do this?" Cherry asked Belle.

"I know you can," Belle smiled. "You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and you've shown me you can do just about anything, especially with being brave and yourself."

"Wow," smiled Cherry. "Thanks, Belle."

"What're friends for?" Belle smiled back.

Cherry and Belle shared a tender hug with each other before Belle went to leave since the party was over and everyone else also got ready to leave.

"Mm... Dinner was great, Tia." Cherry said to Tiana.

"Aw, thanks!" Tiana beamed. "It was a snap."

"Thank you all for coming," Cherry told them as they began to leave as Selina and Mo stood beside her as they were staying. "Get home safe."

Princess Clara soon dropped down.

"Uh... Can I help you?" Cherry asked.

"My invitation must've gotten lost in the mail," Princess Clara said to her. "Well, here I am. Let's get this party started, right?"

"You weren't invited," Mushu replied. "Nobody likes you. To put it simply: you're a bitch, get lost, go play in front of a steamroller."

"Um... I wouldn't say that exactly out loud, but yeah," Cherry shrugged. "Thanks, Mushu."

"Sure thing!" Mushu smiled. "Hey, uh, no hard feelings for how I treated you in the sequel, right?"

"Hm..." Cherry gave a small smirk, not really saying yes or no to that.

"Eh, I'll take it," Mushu shrugged. "And they said I might even be in the live-action remake! Maybe..."

"Then again, the sequel sucked, as most do." Mulan shrugged.

"You guys get home safe." Cherry said.

"Mulan! Someone else should drive for you!" Princess Clara told the Chinese girl.

"Uh, we haven't drank any alcohol tonight?" Mulan replied, feeling confused.

"That's not what she's talking about," Cherry said. "Look, Clara, party's over, so beat it before I call my security system."

"Yeah," Mo added. "Besides, the sign says no racists allowed, so you're out of luck."

"Who says I'm a racist?" Princess Clara replied. "I love all creatures."

Cherry soon took out a whistle and blew it which sent a white tiger, chasing after and mauling Princess Clara instantly.

* * *

Lionel twitched, then chuckled a little. Patch looked up to Lionel curiously.

"Sorry," Lionel replied. "I just sensed that something hilarious happened just now."

"Oh, okay then," Patch said. "Um, did you have fun tonight?"

"Sure did!" Lionel replied. "And I'm even more excited for tomorrow!"

"I just hope you can sleep tonight." Patch chuckled from the excitement.

"I'll do my best." Lionel replied.

"Well, I never thought I'd be at a party with the Disney Princes." Bruce commented.

"First time for everything." Lionel shrugged.

"I'll say," Bruce said. "Congratulations, and good night."

"Thanks, and good night!" Lionel replied with a smile.

Bruce smiled back while going to his hotel for the night while the Disney Princes all went to get home in their own way with their Princesses. Lionel smiled as he went back inside. Atticus soon began to clean up a bit after the party. Lionel and Thor pitched in to help out before they went to bed.

"I'm so excited!" Thor smiled. "A wedding!"

"Never saw a _guy_ this excited about a wedding before." Patch commented.

"He's just happy to be a part of things," Lionel replied. "And I don't blame him."

"That's all we ask," Atticus smiled. "He was my best guy friend in high school after I joined the football team."

"It was lonely at my place," Thor pouted. "I lived in the Supernatural Realm, and mortals weren't allowed in, so I spent a lot of time alone at home with my parents and sister."

"Oh." Lionel replied. "Well... You're welcome to come here anytime, buddy."

"Thanks!" Thor beamed before giving Lionel one of his infamous bear hugs.

"No... Problem... Buddy..." Lionel grunted.

Thor soon let go of him and patted him on the head a little.

"Affectionate, isn't he?" Lionel commented.

"He's like a big puppy dog sometimes." Atticus replied.

"So I see..." Lionel replied.

Patch soon let out a yawn and stretched a bit.

"Well, time for bed." Lionel sighed as he changed into pajamas.

"Mm-hmm..." Patch nodded. "I feel like I could drop any minute."

"Let's get some sleep," Atticus said. "Good night, Lionel."

"Night, guys!" Lionel replied as he went to his bed.

Everyone soon said good night as they went to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow. Suffice to say, everyone slept like rocks and logs.

* * *

And so, the next day came, and Lionel woke up with a yawn. Thor still seemed to be fast asleep and appeared to be sleeping with a stuffed rabbit from childhood. Lionel went to the bathroom, got dressed, made breakfast and waited for the others to get up.

Atticus soon woke up next, stretching himself a bit. "Hey, you cooked for us." he then chuckled.

"Like I said, it's the least I could do," Lionel replied. "Now eat up, everybody, cuz the big moment is in an hour-and-a-half!"

Patch soon licked Thor's face to wake him up.

"Mm... Zoe..." Thor smiled before grabbing Patch, kissing him on the mouth which made them both stare at each other.

"AAAAUGH!" Patch and Thor yelled out from that.

Lionel chuckled at this.

* * *

Both Patch and Thor looked scarred for life and washed their mouths out.

"What's for breakfast?" Thor asked as he brushed his teeth vigorously.

"It's in the kitchen," Lionel replied. "Better take it to go, cuz I invited ALL our pals we met on our adventures, so expect plenty of cameos at the wedding."

"ALL of them?" Atticus's eyes widened. "Lionel... That's gonna be at least a million!"

"A million? That's almost... A billion." Thor said.

"Almost?!" Atticus deadpanned.

"Well, I invited the ones I could remember," Lionel replied. "So at least a decent amount. The rest will be at the reception, which is why I had to order a crapton of food."

"You're lucky I'm inexplicably rich." Atticus chuckled.

"I can live with that," Lionel replied. "Also, I helped make some of it."

"No wonder Cherry likes you so much," Atticus smiled. "You can cook."

"Well, that's one reason," Lionel replied. "Now eat up, you guys!"

Everyone soon sat down to eat their breakfast once it was all ready for them.

Eventually, after finishing, they cleaned up and put the dishes away.

"Alright, now get dressed and let's go!" Lionel replied.

Thor wiped his mouth a bit and then nodded.

"Let's go, go, go!" Patch beamed.

And so they did.

* * *

Cherry was soon woken up as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Morning!" Mo waved.

"Hey, guys," Cherry said as she looked over with a small smile. "Just thinking about stuff."

"That's dangerous." Angel smirked playfully.

"Well, better go down and get some breakfast," Sabrina replied. "Wedding's in an hour and a half."

"All right... Let's go then." Cherry said before stretching and popping her bones as she came downstairs with them for breakfast.

And so they had breakfast.

Cherry seemed to enjoy her breakfast more than everyone. "It's like Mom's cooking."

"Aw, thanks!" Angel replied.

Mo smiled and pet her dog as they all had some fun.

"Well, this is it... The big day..." Cherry said. "I never thought this day would come, but hey, that's what I said at high school graduation."

"Yup," Mo nodded in agreement. "Now let's get you dressed!"

"All right," Cherry said as she walked away from the table. "Let's do this, ladies."

The girls beamed to that, especially Selina and they soon ran over to get her ready for her big day. Eventually, they had gotten Cherry dressed and ready for the big moment.

"Oh... You look so beautiful." Selina cooed.

"Thanks, Aunt Selina." Cherry mused.

"On a 1-to-10 scale, you're a definite 200!" Mo replied. "And I bet Lionel will think so!"

Selina handed Cherry one of her Catwoman whips.

"Oh, thanks, Aunt Selina..." Cherry said bashfully, taking the whip. "Is this for me?"

"Mm-hmm." Selina replied.

"No problem," Selina replied. "In case you want to spice things up in the bedroom. If you want, I have a few spare suits of mine you can borrow."

Cherry chuckled sheepishly to that.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Kitten." Selina smiled.

"Thanks, Auntie Selina." Cherry replied.

"Aww." Selina smiled as she hugged Cherry.

"I guess I'm ready," Cherry said. "Oh, man, this is just happening so fast. Didn't I start Kindergarten yesterday?"

"Nope, that was when you were 5." Mo replied.

"Thank you, Mo." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"No problem," Mo grinned. "Your ride's here!"

Cherry soon came out the door with them as it was about time to go. And so they headed off to the place. Cherry bowed her head as she had a lot on her mind right now as she thought about the times she shared with Lionel, mostly of how they first met each other. It had all begun during a mission as Lady Gothika, where she, Batman, and Robin had to stop Joker and Harley from robbing a museum, but they'd received an unexpected helping hand.

"She gonna be okay?" Angel asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Mo soothed as she pet her.

"I hope so." Angel replied as they soon arrived at the church, where Lionel and the others had shown up.

Cherry soon stared out the window, a little shakily.

"Don't go getting cold feet, now." Selina advised.

"I'll try my best." Cherry said to her aunt as she took a deep breath in and then out. And so, she entered the church.

The others began to follow. Cherry looked all around as she made it inside. Her mom, dad, and siblings waved to her. Cherry sniffled and waved to them as she looked like she was going to cry. Her parents gave her thumbs-ups as she approached the podium, where Lionel also stood. Cherry took a deep breath as she straightened out her skirt and held a bouquet of black flowers that Gomez and Morticia donated to her.

* * *

Lionel beamed. "You. Look. Awesome."

"Thanks..." Cherry smiled bashfully. "You look handsome."

"Thanks." Lionel beamed as the preacher approached the stand.

"We are here to celebrate the union of these two young souls in holy matrimony," he explained. "If anyone has any reason to oppose it, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"And if you DO speak up, I'm gonna thrash you!" Lionel added.

Drell was heard coughing suddenly. Lionel glared and looked over to him.

Drell kept coughing and soon coughed out a frog into his hands. "Ahem... Frog in the throat," he then said. "Go on."

"Do you, Cherry Butler, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Cherry beamed.

"And do you, Lionel Schwartz, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked.

"Of course I do." Lionel smiled.

"By the power vested in me, in the state of... Uh... Where are we?" The preacher asked.

"Yes." Cherry smirked, not fully answering that for the sake of comedy.

"Uh... Anyway, I now pronounce you man and wife," The preacher said. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Buddy, I was hoping you'd say that!" Lionel grinned, as he dipped and kissed Cherry deeply, and everyone broke into a cheer.

Cherry held onto Lionel before tossing her bouquet for someone to catch it. The girls scrambled to grab it, before Selina caught it.

"Ooh..." Selina said before smiling and waving shyly.

"Hey, pal, looks like it could be your turn next." Cherry chuckled, quoting from Rocky Horror to Bruce.

"Who knows?" Bruce smiled bashfully.

"Perhaps." Lionel added.

Cherry gave everyone a hug who came to see her and waved to them along the way as she felt like a celebrity, but it was only her wedding day. She never thought this day would come. Lionel waved and hi-fived some of the others who came there as he and Cherry headed out to the car.

"And we'll see YOU ALL at the reception!" Lionel whooped.

Everyone cheered and waved as Cherry and Lionel soon made their exit.

"I'm just so happy!" Cherry said while still crying.

"I'm just as happy!" Lionel agreed as they got into the car and drove off.

Cathleen and Rex waved as they were also there, of course.

* * *

Eventually, they got to the reception, and more of the friends they had made over their adventures were in attendance.

"Oh... My... Gosh..." Cherry whispered once she saw who she had at her wedding reception with Lionel.

"What's up, hon?" Lionel asked her.

"There's like a zillion people here." Cherry whispered.

"Well, we, mostly you, have had a LOT of adventures," Lionel replied. "And don't worry, I made sure there's enough food for everyone!"

"Yeah... That's true..." Cherry said. "I guess I just can't believe this is all really happening. It feels like a dream sometimes."

"Sure, but I guess it's definitely a dream worth coming back to!" Lionel stated.

"Yeah..." Cherry gave a small smile. "Maybe a drink will calm me down a bit, and I'll do better than those New Adventures in Gotham we had after Aunt Selina moved into Wayne Manor."

"Well, alright," Lionel replied. "After all, it's a big day for both of us. I might join ya."

"Sounds good." Cherry said.

And so they went to partake in the festivities, the buffet, and any other fun things that were around.

"Congratulations, buddy," Harvey smiled as he talked with Lionel as they didn't bond as much as the others. "My girlfriend's a witch, and I have to say this has to be the 'magical-est' party I've ever been to."

"Thanks, Harv," Lionel replied. "Least I could do for all my friends. Just cuz it's a special day for me and my wife doesn't mean everyone else can't enjoy themselves as well."

"Good philosophy, man," Harvey chuckled. "I think that's what my dad said when he married my mom."

"Huh... Cool." Lionel replied.

"Anyway, I know we never had a whole lot of time to hang out in school, but this is amazing," Harvey smiled. "Thanks for letting me come along."

"No problem," Lionel stated. "You're still a great friend."

"I try my best," Harvey said. "I might not be as smart or as strong as Atticus, but... Uh... I'd still say I'm pretty good."

"Same here." Lionel nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna get some of that chicken." Harvey said before walking off, feeling hungry.

"You do that!" Lionel replied with a chuckle.

"Yum." Harvey smiled as he came to the buffet.

Cherry chuckled as she was seen visiting the Monster High ghouls who were probably her closest friends from adventures.

"Mind if you introduce me to this group?" Lionel asked. "I'm not exactly familiar with 'em."

"Huh? Oh, sure," Cherry replied. "Try to keep up, but these are the main girls I see a lot. This is Draculaura: the daughter of Dracula. That's Frankie Stein: the daughter of Frankenstein's Monster. Lagoona Blue, she's the daughter of... Well... She's basically an Australian sea-monster... Oh, can't forget about Clawdeen."

"What's taking you so long to get to me?" The mummy girl asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Cleo," Cherry said. "Anyway... Cleo De Nile. Hopefully without Nefara, her sister."

"Oh..." Lionel replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." The Monster High girls replied.

"Think of them as the Grimwood Girls from The Ghoul School all grown up." Cherry said to Lionel.

"Good to know." Lionel nodded.

"I'm so glad you girls could make it," Cherry said. "We've had so much fun together, especially when I first met you in Halloween Town."

"Halloween Town?" Lionel replied. "Hmm... Sounds like an interesting place to visit."

"Oh, it sure was," Cherry beamed. "Atticus took me there when he forgot my birthday."

"I said sorry!" Atticus's voice called out.

"At least he made up for it," Lionel replied. "Kinda gives me an idea on where we can go for the ol' honeymoon!"

"Oh... Um... Would you like to go too?" Cherry smiled. "We all know how much Halloween means to me."

"Well, sure," Lionel replied. "But... Have you ever been to this place called Hotel Transylvania?"

Cherry paused for a moment. "...I've heard of it... I don't think I've actually been... YO, DRELL?!"

"Yeah?!" Drell muffled as he ate a big piece of cake.

"You ever send us to Hotel Transylvania?!" Cherry asked him.

"Uh..." Drell said as he took out a very long list which touched the floor and spread out a bit, going a long, long way. He soon looked it over for a what felt like a long time and more than just a few moments. "Hmm... No, I don't believe you have, Cherry."

"Well..." Lionel grinned. "I think I know where we're going for our honeymoon!"

"Mm... That sounds divine..." Cherry gave a small smirk.

"Oh, I knew you'd love it!" Lionel grinned.

"It sounds perfect," Cherry smiled. "A lot better than a cruise honeymoon."

"Is that a shot at me?" Michael smirked to his sister.

"Hmm... Maybe?" Cherry smirked back.

"Hey, Mike," Lionel waved. "Nice to meet'cha!"

"Sup, man?" Michael replied.

A certain young girl came out and clung to her aunt's leg.

"KB!" Cherry smiled. "There's my favorite niece."

"Hi there!" Lionel waved. "Nice to meet you too, little lady!"

"Hi!" Korra smiled up to him while hugging her aunt's leg.

"So, Lionel, this is Korra," Cherry smirked to her niece's name. "Spelt 'K-O-R-R-A'."

"Aw... Like the water-bender Avatar," Lionel gushed. "I'm your Uncle Lionel."

"Hi!" KB smiled before taking out her favorite doll. "Do you like Elmo?"

"Sure I do!" Lionel replied. "I used to watch him on TV when I was your age!"

Cherry gave a small smile at the bonding as she went to see her brother for a little while.

"Elmo's my best friend." KB smiled as she hugged her monster doll.

"Well," Lionel cleared his throat before doing a spot-on Elmo impression. "...Elmo thinks you're really cool, too!"

KB gasped out of excitement and smiled. "You talk like Elmo too!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at that!" Lionel beamed.

"You must be a magic man or somethin'." KB smiled.

"Oh, you could say that." Lionel replied with a smile.

KB smiled back as she seemed to like Lionel a lot so far. Lionel playfully patted her on the head. KB giggled to that before running up to him and hugging him.

"Aw..." Lionel beamed. "It was nice to meet you."

Ashley soon came by and picked up KB in her arm with a small smile. "Nice to see ya, Lionel." she said in her high-pitched Tennessee accent.

"Ashley!" Lionel waved. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"I'll say," Ashley smiled to him as she picked up her daughter. "Really good to see ya, especially on a day like today."

"No doubt about it," Lionel smiled back. "Never thought that I'd ever be this happy."

"Me neither," Cherry said. "If only middle school could've been this nice on me."

"Well, we can at least enjoy our present happiness." Lionel replied.

* * *

Some music soon played.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Lionel Schwartz!" Rex announced as he stood with Cathleen.

Everyone cheered as Lionel and Cherry basked in the admiration.

"So exciting!" Cathleen beamed.

"Still surprised she wanted to be a bridesmaid." Cherry commented to herself.

"Well, everyone wants to be involved somehow!" Lionel replied. "And it's nice having her here!"

"Well, I mostly say that because of how much of a tomboy she is." Cherry smirked.

"Fair enough." Lionel shrugged.

* * *

They soon went to sit down at their own table together as the music played and most people went to the buffet. Most of the food was made by Cherry's mother who smiled and served everyone with happy tears in her eyes. A lot of people were there: the Mouskevitz family, the Mystery Inc gang (including Scrappy), Patch's siblings and the Darlings, even Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Green Lantern Jon Stewart, Hawkgirl, and so on. Even Harley and Ivy had shown up, though they had to contend with Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy in getting to the buffet table.

"Oh, Cherry, I'm so happy for you." Wendy smiled, hugging the perky goth.

"Thanks, Wen, that means a lot to me." Cherry replied.

"And me too!" Lionel added.

Wendy then came over to Lionel, also giving him a hug.

"Aw... Thanks!" Lionel beamed.

"Of course." Wendy smiled.

And so everyone continued to enjoy the festivities. Everyone soon began to eat after a while, having some cake and many other foods given to them.

"Ooh... I don't think I can move anymore..." Thor said as he leaned against his date which was his girlfriend, Zoe.

"Funny, I feel like I could eat for a little longer!" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah, re too!" Scooby chuckled.

"Ditto on that!" Scrappy agreed.

"Oh, you guys..." Thor rolled his eyes playfully.

And so the party went on, until everyone else soon went home, and Lionel helped to clean up. Cherry finished up her glass of punch and smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

"Aaaaand... Done!" Lionel dusted his hands off. "I can honestly say that this was a great wedding."

"It was pretty thrilling," Cherry replied. "Oof... I think I need to nap off all this food though. I felt pretty hungry tonight."

"Same here." Lionel said.

"So, uh, this Hotel Transylvania?" Cherry asked. "Do we need a reservation or something?"

"Well, as long as we don't look like humans, we'll fit right in," Lionel replied. "Also, I made some a year ago. So we're definitely gonna be able to get in!"

"Sounds good..." Cherry replied before sipping her water. "Ah... Refreshing."

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower," Lionel replied as he went in. "See you in bed!"

"All right, right behind ya." Cherry replied.

They soon went their separate ways for now.

* * *

Cherry went to step out to the balcony and looked out into the beautiful night sky. The stars seemed to glisten in the sky, with the round, full moon hanging among them.

"Eeeehhh~..." Cherry seemed to giggle and beam, almost like a little girl as she embraced the beautiful night that was the night of her wedding.

Lionel emerged from the bathroom, wearing his pajamas as he climbed into bed. Cherry was in bed already, reading a novel and she wore her own pajamas in bed, waiting for him to come back.

Lionel cracked his neck. "Well... I honestly don't feel that tired." he replied calmly.

"Me neither..." Cherry said. "Looking at this new book. It's about twin orphans who find out their long-lost parents are alive out there somewhere and they go on various magical misadventures to find out where they are and who knew them."

"Sounds like the novel you wrote for college." Lionel commented.

"I know." Cherry smirked, showing the book was actually one she published herself and it was now officially for sale.

"Awesome," Lionel replied. "... So... I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" Cherry replied as she set her book down for right now.

"Since we're married now... I was wondering if... You wanted to..." Lionel explained, his face turning redder by the second. "Well... Y'know..."

"Do me a favor real quick." Cherry said.

"Sure, what is it?" Lionel asked.

"Put on Little Red Corvette by Prince," Cherry whispered right into his ear. "It really gets my motor running."

"Hmm... Done and done." Lionel replied as he snapped his fingers, and the music began to play.

"Okay, now we can go." Cherry smirked to him.

Lionel beamed, still a bit red in the face. "Alright then."

Cherry chuckled, even bringing out Selina's whip that was now her own as this was going to be a fun evening.

Lionel glanced at it in awe. "Whoa..."

Cherry gave out a rather lustful and naughty grin to Lionel. Lionel didn't know what was going to happen, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for it. Long story short, the two had a lot of fun that evening as it was quite hot and steamy. And the both of them went to bed, feeling quite satisfied with what had transpired that night. Cherry let out a small yawn, though her face was hot pink with a small smirk on her face. Lionel's face was aflush, and he had a big grin as he yawned.

"Well, that was fun," Cherry chuckled before yawning. "Mm... I think I need to sleep now."

"Ditto on that," Lionel yawned. "G'night, hon."

"Night, Lionel." Cherry replied before turning over on her stomach to sleep.

* * *

And so they both dozed off, as Lionel's dream was more like a parody of the intro for the Beetlejuice cartoon series. Of course, he was Beetlejuice and Cherry was Lydia.

Lionel stood in the center as he wore a plain white suit which soon had stripes on it and a spotlight shined down on him.

"Hehehehehehe...ehehehehehe...AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Lionel cackled. "It's...SHOWTIME!"

A window opened as a room seemed to be destroyed with lightning flashing and thunder rumbling. Cherry appeared to be smiling and holding out her arms as a bunch of vampire bats flew around. Lionel arrived on a roller-coaster, wearing an aviator cap, goggles, and scarf, then pulled her aboard as the coaster car went all over the tracks. They went for a ride as random monsters popped out from sides of them and Cherry had a small smile while Lionel looked at the monsters almost with a glare.

They passed by Cherry's parents, and the couch turned into a bunch of snakes with Lionel-heads. Michelle seemed to smile while Bud looked alarmed from the horrific transformation. Cherry and Lionel shared a laugh from that before they ended up in a long hallway with strange characters on the way down. They eventually exited, with Lionel pulling a bat off of his face. A snake monster seemed to eat the place they left as they went down the track together. They soon went down a long way down like a true roller-coaster ride before they hit a gravestone, coming into a sudden stop. They then hopped out and posed in front of the gravestone.

"I just love Tim Burton." Cherry smiled.

"Me too!" Lionel replied.

They soon shared a hug together.

* * *

Cherry was fast asleep until she dreamt herself having kids with Lionel someday in an old house with a monochrome color scheme in reference to The Addams Family.

"This monochrome look isn't too bad," Lionel shrugged. "Plus, this suit looks boffo on me!"

Cherry let out a small chuckle as she wore her Morticia dress and two kids who looked like them, dressed like Wednesday and Pugsley, were running around, the girl chasing the boy with an ax.

"Ease up on your brother there," Lionel advised. "He only just learned to move up to cutlasses!"

"Being a mom... I dunno sometimes..." Cherry said mysteriously.

Lionel chuckled. "Well, it could always be worse. At least we're nothing like our overly bright-and-peppy neighbors." he replied.

Said neighbors were shown with waves and creepy big smiles on their faces.

Cherry shuddered. "They're like Atticus's sister's friends, The Tanners."

"Ah, well," Lionel shrugged. "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade and fill it with laxatives, then serve it to the people you hate and watch it wreak havoc on their digestive systems."

"I've never heard that one growing up, but now I wish I did." Cherry smirked.

"It's just something I came up with myself," Lionel shrugged with a smile. "Seriously though, nobody can be that happy all the time. That raises some seriously blood-red flags."

"Totally..." Cherry grinned which made her eyes blood red with her fangs coming out.

"I just love it when you get like that," Lionel smirked.

"I might do it a while during our visit to Hotel Transylvania." Cherry smirked back.

"Even MORE reason to look forward to that trip!" Lionel snickered with delight.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry smirked.

* * *

Cherry and Lionel seemed to both smile in their sleep that night.

* * *

And so, the next morning, after waking up and having breakfast, they decided to check out their wedding gifts.

"So many people sent so many toasters." Cherry commented.

"I know, right?" Lionel asked. "Who needs this many toasters? At least one of them is a waffle iron..."

"Oh, something from my grandmother..." Cherry smiled before taking out a box and shook it by her ear. "...Sounds like coins..." she then said before opening it, dumping out the collection to see it was a bunch of silver dollars. "It is coins!" she then saw a note and took it out to read it. "**_'Scuzzlebutt, I thought you and your man would like to go to Vegas instead of me for a change, hope this finds you well -Grandma'_**."

"Aw...that is SO nice of her." Lionel beamed as he reached for another box.

Cherry smiled softly and put the coins away for right now.

Lionel opened the two boxes in his hands. "Huh... First one's a double invite to the Hotel Transylvania, for both of us," he then checked the other box. "And this other one is from Drell..."

Cherry took Drell's box with a pair of tongs and soon held it over a candle to burn it with a smirk.

"Knowing him, it's most likely some sort of crude joke." Lionel remarked.

"Yep..." Cherry said, about to drop it into the fire, but soon stopped. "...Guh! I gotta see what it is! How bad can it really be?" she then said as she decided to come back with the box and soon opened it up, flinching and bracing for impact.

Lionel looked in. "It's a note...?" he picked it up and took it out.

Cherry soon looked over and came to look with him. "What's it say? What's it say?" she then asked.

Lionel read it. "**_'To Lionel and Cherry: for a long time, you two have been some of the most... Interesting students I've had the pleasure of teaching, and I'd like to officially congratulate you two on your marriage. I know we won't see you two for a while, but I just want you to know that I'm happy for the both of you and I honestly apologize for being so harsh on you two. Even if I come off as a sadistic prick sometimes, I still have a heart. I just don't want my enemies taking advantage of that. Good luck, signed... Drell'_**."

"...Oh, my gosh..." Cherry whispered. "That was beautiful..."

"I guess he DOES have a heart after all." Lionel replied, wiping a tear off his face.

"Yeah..." Cherry said softly. "Well... He did save me and Atticus as babies."

"Aw..." Lionel smiled.

Cherry decided to keep the note in a safe place, and smiled, seeing some jewelry made out of geodes that Mo made herself that included her own birth stone which was an opal.

"Well, it's a grand new day," Lionel said. "So what do you wanna do before we set off later?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Cherry said. "I kinda just wanna chill out a bit. We had a biiig day last night."

"Sounds good to me," Lionel shrugged. "Feels great to wind down after all that. On the plus side, we could probably sell most of these toasters and keep a few."

"Good enough for me," Cherry said before stretching a bit and popping her bones. "I'm looking forward to our little vacation though."

"Oh-ho, same here!" Lionel agreed. "I was sleep-packing my bags last night, and I didn't even realize it!"

"I don't think I saw you do that, I think I slept all through the night." Cherry replied.

"Must've done it so quietly, nobody noticed." Lionel shrugged.

"Luckily for you..." Cherry smirked. "If one disturbs my sleep, I'll haunt their dreams."

"Good to know..." Lionel gulped nervously.

Cherry chuckled darkly to herself.

"Well, I'll be sure to be extra quiet when I sleepwalk." Lionel replied.

"I'd strongly recommend it." Cherry said.

"Well, you never steered me wrong before!" Lionel replied.

"I think maybe though if anything, I need some new polish for my nails." Cherry said before looking at her fingertips.

"Hmm... Sounds good to me," Lionel replied. "I'm gonna watch TV."

"What're you gonna watch?" Cherry asked. "I'll watch with you while they dry."

"Hmm... I'll mostly channel-surf until I find something good." Lionel replied.

"All right, excuse me a bit." Cherry said as she walked off to style her nails for the month after last month's job was chipping away a bit.

Lionel then went to the couch, got the remote, and turned on the TV to start flipping channels. Cherry hummed to herself as she soon did her nails.

"Crap... Junk... Pointless reality TV... Mindless political debates... Rip-off... Poorly-made cartoons... Finally, the good stuff!" Lionel remarked as he channel-surfed.

"What is it?" Cherry asked as she did her nails. "Ooh, if it's The Cartoon Cartoon Show, Cath might get jealous."

"Maaaybe." Lionel replied with a smirk.

Cherry let out a small chuckle while taking care of her nails and came to sit with him as her nails had to dry for a while now. And so they watched cartoons for a solid 2-3 hours. Cherry seemed to fall asleep.

"Cherry? Cherry... CHERRY!" Lionel called.

"CARTOON CARTOON FRIDAYS!" Cherry yelped, suddenly waking up before blinking a few times. "Sorry... I think I was seeing my childhood."

"Is that all? It's fine, then." Lionel shrugged.

"Heh..." Cherry said sheepishly. "That was fun though. I felt like a little kid again."

"Lucky you..." Lionel smiled.

Cherry checked out her nails. "Ah, perfect," she then smiled to that. "I think I'm about all set now."

"Awesome." Lionel replied.

Cherry smiled to him, though she took out her adventure scrapbook for just in case, though she wanted to look through it anyway just for nostalgia. Lionel glanced over at it. Cherry looked over and came closer so that he could take a look with her.

Lionel smirked. "These are plenty cool... Even if I'm not in half of them..." he remarked.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Cherry said. "Better late than never, I suppose."

"Yeah, exactly!" Lionel grinned.

"I'm sure Hotel Transylvania will be fun too," Cherry said. "It'll make me think of Monster High and the Grimwood Girls."

"Oh, definitely!" Lionel agreed.

"I've always liked stuff like that growing up," Cherry said. "Probably the horror and Halloween feel to it."

"I can see why." Lionel replied.

"Ah, so that makes sense to you then." Cherry replied.

"Basically!" Lionel smiled.

Cherry nodded while taking a look with him of the various adventures she had over the years, the first page was about Cinderella though. Lionel looked on in admiration at that.

"This is where it all started," Cherry said. "Mine and Atticus's adventure with Cinderella. Then we decided to travel the world to look for our long-lost parents because I felt like they had to be alive and out there somewhere... Then we ended up in Jurassic Park."

"Must have been pretty hectic." Lionel replied.

Cherry flipped through numerous other pages to skip ahead, because who _really_ wants to know when Cherry's Adventures got started and the order they're in?

"And the adventures just keep on coming." Lionel noted with a smile.

"Oh, the Chipmunks..." Cherry cooed softly. "Those were good times with them... You know, my family and I used to take care of the Chipettes until they moved in with Miss Miller."

"Really? Cool..." Lionel remarked.

"Yeah..." Cherry sighed. "It was hard seeing them go, and I guess I got to experience being like a big sister... Especially keeping Brittany under control whenever she tried something with Jeanette."

"I can imagine." Lionel nodded.

Cherry kept flipping through the pages with him for a while.

"Gotta say, these are some awesome adventures... Even that one with Ariel..." Lionel commented.

"So, yeah, Atticus has Wiccan magic and he's a merboy, so he's The Wiccan of the Sea." Cherry smirked at her own other nickname for her childhood best friend.

"If it fits, it ships, I suppose," Lionel replied. "You ever suppose I could visit sometime?"

"To Atlantica?" Cherry asked.

"Well... Yeah," Lionel replied. "It sounds fun."

"Hmm... I suppose you could come," Cherry said. "It would be nice, I did like the time I got to spend down there."

"Awesome!" Lionel exclaimed.

"I guess we'll see in the future," Cherry replied. "It was pretty surprising for me at the time, especially since Atticus used to be afraid of water."

"Now that's ironic." Lionel noted.

"Yeah... Didn't know how to swim back then," Cherry said. "Then one night, he had a dream with a song in it, and it reminded his family of Queen Athena."

"So it jogged their memories?" Lionel asked.

"Well, they never forgot, but he never knew about her until then," Cherry said. "They probably wanted to take things slow with Atticus since we didn't reunite with our parents until later in life after our Jurassic Park adventure."

"Oh..." Lionel nodded. "So, you ready to get packed?"

"Okay then," Cherry replied. "Let's do something productive before it gets too late."

"Alright, sounds good to me!" Lionel replied.

Cherry and Lionel soon went to get their things taken care of for their big night.

* * *

Eventually, the both of them finished packing their bags.

"Okay, I think that'll last me for a while." Cherry said as she looked over her stuff.

"Great," Lionel replied. "Let's head over to HQ and have everyone see us off before we get going."

"Fair enough," Cherry said as she zipped up her last bag. "One last goodbye for a while."

Lionel snapped his fingers, and teleported them both to Greendale.

* * *

Thor was seen playing Chess with Patch.

"So... Make a move." Thor told the Dalmatian puppy.

Patch soon smirked, making a move and knocking his piece out of the way.

"That was a nice move," Thor said before muttering to himself. "I can't believe this! I'm losing to a dog!"

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the ground, and Lionel and Cherry appeared from it.

"Cherry!" Thor beamed. "The other one who's not Cherry!" he then dashed over to give them both a nice, big welcome hug.

"My name's Lionel. We've been OVER this, Thor..." Lionel rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Oh... I was never good with names..." Thor said.

"Runs in the family," Drell replied. "Right, Harold?"

"It is _Howard_!" Harvey glared.

"_Harvey_." Sabrina rolled her eyes in correction.

"Whatever!" Harvey replied, imitating his first meeting with Drell back in high school.

"At least he got his name wrong," Lionel remarked. "You didn't even ATTEMPT to remember mine!"

"I'm sorry, Lionel..." Thor said, shuffling his foot in the middle of the floor. "I promise I'm smart... In my own way..."

"Anyway, guys, we're about to leave for our vacation." Cherry told the others.

"And we figured we would drop by and say so long for now!" added Lionel.

"Aw, okay, dears," Hilda smiled. "I hope you have fun."

"Oh, we will," Lionel smirked. "Where are Mo, Darla, and Atticus, anyways? We gotta say goodbye to them most of all!"

Atticus and Mo soon came out to say their goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Atticus..." Cherry said, a bit tearfully.

"Wait a sec... You can't be Cherry, you're crying." Atticus smirked.

"Jerk." Cherry glared.

"Well, it's gonna be a little while before we see you two mooks again," remarked Lionel, with a tear-filled smile. "B-But don't go cryin' for us to come back or nothin', alrighty? *sniff* W-We'll come back on our own time...!"

Mo held out her arms with a small smile.

Lionel hugged her, quietly crying all the while. "I'm gonna miss you two... And yer little dog, too!" he sniffled.

"It's okay, it's okay." Mo smiled softly with tears in her eyes, though happy.

Darla soon came out with her boyfriend, Urchin.

"Aw, Dimples, you're all grown up." Cherry said.

"Seemed to go by faster than I thought." Darla giggled.

"Kid?" Lionel asked, with a smile. "Just wanted you to know... I'm proud of ya. You really have become a great person now. So keep an eye on your big brother, okay? If Cherry doesn't have his back, no telling what kinda crazy havoc he could get into!"

"No problem, and thanks, Lionel." Darla smiled back.

"Hey, no problem," Lionel smirked. "Atticus... We've been great friends for so long. But now I can stand before you, and call you...my brother-in-law."

"I like that!" Atticus beamed brightly.

Lionel chuckled at that. "We'll be gone for a few weeks, so... Good luck, alright?" he asked him.

"No problem," Atticus smiled. "You guys have fun."

Lionel gave him a hug and a pat. "Well... It's time. Shall we go, my Angel of Darkness?" he asked.

"Let's get going then." Cherry nodded with a small half-smile.

"Well, see you all soon... But not too soon!" Lionel waved as he snapped his fingers, and he and Cherry vanished in a flash.

Everyone soon waved and said goodbye as Cherry and Lionel were gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

As soon as they got back home, Cherry and Lionel picked up their bags and invitations, and Lionel snapped his fingers...and they were off once more-this time, to Hotel Transylvania!

"Here we go!" Cherry beamed as she sounded quite excited.

"And there it is!" Lionel pointed out.

Cherry soon looked over with him. "Um, Lionel, do you mind if I use a song real quick?" she then asked. "I feel like the walk over might call for the occasion."

"Sure," Lionel replied. "I don't mind at all."

They soon walked off and Cherry took out a newspaper over her head. They looked around to each other as they were on their way to Hotel Transylvania.

"In the velvet darkness of the blackest night, Burning bright, there's a guiding star, No matter what or who, who you are~" Cherry sang to herself, looking around before standing beside Lionel once they saw the place, not too far off.

Lionel nodded along to the music as Cherry sang.

"There's a liiiiight~" Cherry sang. "Over at the Frankenstein place... There's a liii-iiiight... Burning in the fireplace... There's a light... A light... In the darkness, of everybody's life~"

They soon came up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

Lionel waited with her. "Catchy tune," he remarked. "Wait a second! We gotta look like monsters, or else they might think we're humans!" he remarked.

"I guess these aren't enough, huh?" Cherry asked as she licked her fangs. "All right... I remember a Monster Making spell from that time Sabrina had a haywire spell on Halloween at her house that nearly scarred our classmates for life."

"Monster Maker, eh?" Lionel asked. "I just think we ought to look a bit more monster-like, so I'll see what I can do."

"Okay, I'll save that for another time," Cherry said. "Let's just say it was quite a literal Monster Mash in Greendale. We almost got in SO much trouble for that." she then laughed at the memory even though it was kind of frightening at the time.

"No kidding." Lionel snickered as he cracked his knuckles, then snapped his fingers.

Cherry blinked and then opened her eyes in a different way as they had been changed to blind into the world that is Hotel Transylvania. Cherry looked more like a female vampire, while Lionel resembled a humanoid bat-creature.

"I don't feel too much different." Cherry chuckled before ringing the doorbell.

"Neither do I," Lionel added as they heard footsteps approach. "A little taller, sure, but not much else besides that."

"Ooh, someone's coming." Cherry said.

* * *

The door opened, and a black-haired man with blue eyes, pointed fangs, and a black cape stepped forth. "Welcome...to the Hotel Transylvania!" he announced theatrically.

"Glad to be here." Cherry replied as she came inside with Lionel.

"...Count Dracula, right?" Lionel asked. "Good to meet'cha, we're the Schwartz party."

"Ah, yes, of course, come right inside." Dracula told them.

The couple came to explore together as they looked all around.

"Oh, I love the decor already." Cherry marveled.

"Me too," Lionel agreed. "Brings that whole...medieval vibe."

"Ah, thank you, I knew you'd approve." Dracula said to them as they explored the inside.

"I'm sure this is gonna be a great vacation." Cherry said while looking around.

"Same here," Lionel replied. "And definitely an interesting one!"

"Say hello, a lot of my friends are here!" Dracula smiled to them.

"Gosh, you're friendly." Cherry smirked.

"Guess it comes with the territory." shrugged Lionel as they officially began their vacation.

Cherry and Lionel were about to take their bags, but an army of zombies seemed to come by to take them for the couple.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Cherry said to that.

"Sweet!" Lionel replied.

The zombies groaned slightly and walked off.

"Yeah, thanks," Cherry replied from the groaning before looking to Lionel. "I speak a little bit of 'Zombie' from when I'd hang out with Ghoulia Yelps from Monster High."

"I guess they're more eloquent than they sound, huh?" Lionel asked.

"You get used to it after a while." Cherry replied with a small shrug.

"Perhaps." Lionel pondered before glancing at some DVDs in his overnight bag.

Cherry soon followed the zombies into a room she and Lionel were given. A zombie groaned to her at the door.

"This'll be our room? Okay, thanks." Cherry smiled.

Lionel flipped a few quarters into their hands. "Sumthin' fer yer troubles." he remarked with a smile.

The zombie gave a small groan from that, looking thankful.

"No problem, buddy," Lionel replied. "Keep up the good work!"

* * *

Cherry soon opened the door and walked inside with Lionel before collapsing onto the bed. Lionel began to pull out his laptop and a few DVDs he had brought with him. He then proceeded to plug in his charger to the laptop before hooking up to the hotel WiFi.

"Let's see, what do we have here?" Cherry asked as she took a look at his DVD collection.

It had "The Batman VS. Dracula", "DC Super Hero Girls: #SweetJustice", and a copy of the 1984 Ghostbusters movie, among others, including the "Spaceballs" movie.

"Hmm... It's been a while since I last saw Spaceballs, do you mind?" Cherry asked Lionel.

"Not at all." replied Lionel.

Cherry soon opened the DVD case and put on Spaceballs for them to watch as she settled in that night.

"I've only seen it on TV before now." Lionel explained.

"Aw, great, they probably cut out some of the best jokes." Cherry mumbled about movies being on public TV.

"Well, they kept the part where Dark Helmet is watching the movie on VHS, and the fast-forwarding," explained Lionel. "But that was probably because I watched it on Starz..."

"Ah, good," Cherry replied. "I love that part... I miss Rick Moranis."

"Me too," Lionel nodded. "Too bad he's been retired for so long to take care of his kids. They're probably adults by now, so he could totally get back into acting."

"Yeah..." Cherry sighed. "It was his decision, but I miss him so... Not to mention no one really talks about Gravedale High."

"I vaguely remember that." Lionel replied.

"Exactly..." Cherry sighed as she got comfortable. "Mm... Nice bed."

Lionel did a bit of thinking. "Brace yourself, I'm coming aboard!" he remarked as he hopped onto the bed with her.

Cherry blinked and hopped a little from that, but smirked as she didn't mind his company.

Lionel shuffled in the bed a little until he got comfy. "Ah~" he sighed contentedly.

"Really nice beds," Cherry said as they watched the TV together. "I think I might like it here."

"Heh, likewise." replied Lionel.

They soon began to watch their movie that night while the other monsters had some of their own fun, but the both of them had yet to realize that the real fun was only just beginning...

"Don't excite me too much." Cherry smirked to the fourth wall.

"Besides, this adventure might need a whole other story to continue it!" Lionel agreed.

The two seemed to laugh together. Cherry soon ran out the room, putting a Do Not Disturb sign on the door, and soon went back in the room to be with Lionel... Until the next time...

The End... Or at least, to be continued!


End file.
